darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
229
Maggie's condition worsens, and Sam has to call in Dr. Woodard to examine her. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Evil reaches deeply into man's soul, turning his heart to stone, transforming him into a vile monstrosity, and it is horrible to observe this process in an innocent and not be able to recognize it or prevent it. It is early morning and Maggie is gravely ill. Sam comes into her bedroom and tries to awaken her but to no avail. He notices that the two French doors leading outside are wide open again. He shuts the doors and then telephones the Collinsport Inn to tell them that Maggie is not coming in to work today. Maggie manages to wake with some effort, and she drags herself out of bed. But she is much too weak, and collapses in tears. Act I By four in the afternoon, Sam tries to rouse her again. Maggie wakes up, but is very feeble and quite cantankerous. Sam insists on calling a doctor to examine her, but Maggie insists that she is fine. They bicker for a little bit, and Maggie dissolves into tears, saying that no doctor can help her. Act II At the Blue Whale, Burke and Victoria are having a date; Victoria is upset about the upheaval at Collinwood and Burke questions why Willie Loomis is still in town. She explains that Willie is working for Barnabas restoring the Old House. Victoria has another surprise for Burke: Jason McGuire is now working at the Collins Cannery. Meantime, at the Evans cottage, Sam has called the doctor and Dr. Woodard is in Maggie's room examining her. Joe arrives, and learns that Maggie's condition has worsened. Woodard is uncertain of her exact diagnosis aside from the fact that she is suffering from an acute loss of blood. Act III No one can understand what caused Maggie's blood loss, and Dr. Woodard comments on how uncooperative she was during the examination. Woodard puts Maggie on a special diet and leaves to take his blood tests back to the lab. Joe agrees to watch over Maggie so Sam can get some fresh air, and a few drinks down at the Blue Whale. As the sun sets, a dog howls and Maggie gets out of bed and opens the French doors. Maggie, who doesn't want to be watched over, gets into a fight with Joe and she kicks Joe out of the house. Act IV Sam goes to the bar and meets up with Burke and Victoria. He talks about Maggie's condition and Victoria remarks about how her symptoms are similar to that of Willie's from a few weeks ago. Joe goes down to the Blue Whale to tell Sam that Maggie kicked him out. Sam rushes back to the house only to discover that Maggie is gone. Memorable quotes : Sam: (to Maggie) He's going to come here, and he's going to examine you if we have to tie you down! ---- : Dr. Woodard: I'm the doctor Sam, remember? And if I say she's lost blood, then somehow she's lost it! ---- : Maggie: Baby-sitting time is over! How much do I owe you, twenty-five, fifty cents an hour? ---- : Burke (after Vicky has told him Jason McGuire is now employed at Collins Enterprises): Well, I hope they don't give him a job near the cash register. Dramatis personae * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * David Ford as Sam Evans * Richard Woods as Dave Woodard * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 225/226. * This is the last episode to feature Richard Woods as Dr. Woodard. The character will next appear in 231 played by Robert Gerringer. * A new song is heard playing at the Blue Whale. Story * TIMELINE: Day 69 begins, and will end in 231. 4pm at the start of this episode. Maggie's symptoms are worse than yesterday; she's only had one day off from work sick so far. It was yesterday when Maggie collapsed at work. Bloopers and continuity errors * Shadows from the production crew can be seen falling across Maggie's nightgown in the opening scenes of this episode. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen inside the Evans cottage. * In Act II, Burke clearly forgets his lines. At the Blue Whale, Vicki says she appreciates Burke taking her out. Burke looks at her, leans back, and obviously glances over at the teleprompter. This takes several seconds. Then he merely says, "What's the matter?" Vicki starts to speak, and Burke finishes his line ("Things getting a little rough up at Collinwood?") on top of hers. * Dr. Woodard's diagnosis is somewhat inconsistent with when he examined Willie Loomis. Regarding Willie, he had said Willie had no illness, that he had just lost a lot of blood. With Maggie, he says she's "a very sick girl" even though he also diagnoses a loss of blood. Also, Dr. Woodard does not seem to make any connection between Willie and Maggie's afflictions even though he examined both of them more closely than anyone. At the same time, Burke and Vicki easily make the connection when they're talking with Sam about Maggie at the Blue Whale. * In Act III when Maggie emerges from her bedroom, the camera swings too far to the right for a moment, revealing where the living room wall ends and where the set for Maggie's bedroom can be seen just beyond. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 229 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 229 - Thirst World Problems 0229